


【礼尊】又到了白色相簿的季节

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 修罗场, 宗像表示小孩子才做选择我是个成年人了我全都要, 尊和美琴是孪生兄妹设定, 尊对宗像有好感, 或者该说是红色相簿, 白色相簿, 美琴喜欢宗像
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】又到了白色相簿的季节

“话说草薙哥，你不觉得他们就像King和Queen吗？”十束指着坐在吧台上的一男一女。  
草薙正擦着玻璃杯仔细地检查着是否还有灰尘：“King和Queen？你是要尊和美琴乱伦吗？”  
“当然不是啦，只是说气场，气场。”  
周防尊安静地点着嘴里的烟保持着沉默，周防美琴撩了撩耳边的鬓发瞟了眼十束：“那你是什么？”  
十束眯起眼睛微笑起来：“我是你们的臣民啊。”  
正这么说着草薙扫了眼周防美琴的穿着：“美琴，你又没穿bra 。”  
“我穿不惯。”  
“尊，你说说你妹妹！”  
周防尊听了只是甩了甩手，周防美琴完全无视了对方的示意起身往外走。  
“美琴，你不穿bra去哪啊？”  
“出去走走。”  
“尊！你说说她啊！”  
周防尊皱着眉吸了口烟：“我说过，她不听。”  
“我说你能不能起点作用……”  
周防美琴把过长的红发梳成单马尾看起来干净利落，凹凸有致的身材上这件均码的T恤竟显得略紧像是紧紧地包裹着身体一样，腰间系着一件格子外套，下身套着一条小黑裙，踩着高跟鞋直直地朝Scepter 4屯所的方向走去。  
作为政府机构肯定不会允许闲杂人等入内，这是不成文的规定，可是周防美琴就像是丝毫不知道这条一样就这么往里闯，走廊里来来往往穿着蓝色制服的工作人员看到她也只是看着谁也不敢阻拦。  
第一次周防美琴硬要闯政府机构时Scepter 4出来一群人列队阻止结果全被打趴下了，想来也是，她可是周防尊的双胞胎妹妹啊，简直不是人类般的强大。  
红色的单马尾在身后轻盈地摆动着，额前的两条须须也一颤一颤的，这发型还是拜十束多多良所赐，十束给周防尊剪出须须来以后说什么既然是双胞胎兄妹那么发型也应该一致啊，然后就这样了。  
周防美琴倒也挺喜欢这两缕。  
旁若无人熟门熟路地推开Scepter 4室长宗像礼司的办公室大门：“宗像，我来找你玩了。”  
宗像揉了揉眉心深感头疼：“周防小姐，我已经说过了我有工作很忙没时间陪您玩。”  
周防美琴直接坐到宗像的办公桌上翘起腿：“我说过要叫我美琴吧？你叫我和我哥都是周防我怎么知道你在叫谁。”  
“我不是已经加了'小姐'二字了吗？”  
真是令人头疼，一个就够他受得了，双胞胎兄妹脾气秉性简直一个模子里刻出来的，该说不愧是双胞胎吗？  
当初初上任成为Scepter 4的室长，依照礼节也要和当地势力最大的吠舞罗老大打声招呼，虽然宗像一点都不想跟他们这群黑道打交道。得知对方的据点是间酒吧后想着也许没有自己想得那么糟糕，毕竟在宗像礼司的认知里黑帮老大都是难以用语言去沟通的奇怪的人类，但如果据点在酒吧那么也许会是有品味的角色吗？  
正这么想着没注意前面在拐角处和迎面走来的女人撞在一起，不过没有发生什么男主角扑到女主角顺便袭胸揩油之类的狗血事件，只是两个人互相往后退了一步。  
“抱歉。”出于礼貌，宗像首先道歉，视线却不自觉地打量对方，玫瑰红发色还真少见，更别说对方的瞳色是金色的，亚洲人很少有这么浅的瞳色吧？  
视线下移看到了傲人的曲线，身材很有料，宗像的眼神匆匆看了一眼便挪回对方的脸上，对方似乎也在打量自己。  
自己现在这样子应该没有很奇怪吧？这么想着稍微整了整本就很平整的蓝色制服推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，做完这些后红发的女人勾了勾唇笑得有些不易察觉，但是宗像知道她心情很不错。  
“周防美琴。”她说。  
她的名字吗？好像有点耳熟，既然对方都已经自我介绍了，那么自己也该好好回应，宗像深吸口气：“您好，我叫宗像礼司，是东京法务局户籍科第四分室通称Scepter 4最近新上任的室长。”  
“我没问你这些。”顿了顿突然问他。“你说你是什么？”  
“您是问我的职业？我是Scepter 4新上任的室长。”  
周防美琴仔细看了看他身上这件制服表情显得有些微妙，抬手拍了拍宗像的肩膀默默地与他擦肩而过。  
宗像礼司的脑子里写满了疑惑，后来才知道那个时候周防美琴就已经知道他是要去找周防尊的了，而自己则是完全没想到周防还有个双胞胎妹妹。  
和周防美琴的相识真的很狗血，如果说他们只是止步于此也就算了，宗像也不会时时刻刻记得这些回忆，然而周防美琴根本没打算让他忘掉。和吠舞罗来往频繁后自然而然与周防美琴熟络起来，这些也在意料之中，预想不到的是周防美琴有事没事就闯进屯所里来甚至大打出手，虽然打人的样子非常帅气，可是也太野蛮了，宗像礼司不由得暗暗嘀咕周防尊到底是怎么教育自己妹妹的。  
“哼……我哥管不了我。”周防美琴说这句话的时候一脸得意。“你都不知道那天我骑走他的机车去兜风结果把他的车扔到下边去了他都只能无奈地说人没事就好。”  
您到底是怎么把机车扔下去的啊？您这是玩了什么恐怖的游戏啊？周防他当然要先关心您了啊！宗像礼司不免觉得心累。  
随后周防美琴眯起鎏金色的眼眸笑魇如花：“我哥给我买了新的机车，哪天想兜风我带你去。”  
宗像下意识拒绝：“多谢美意，但我想您还是少进行这种危险活动比较好。”  
“宗像，”周防美琴表情突然认真了起来。“我从来没邀请过别人坐我机车后座。”  
“那我是不是还应该对您的邀请感激不尽了？”莫名其妙，宗像推了推眼镜继续手里的工作。  
对方小声咋舌，生拉硬拽着宗像走出了Scepter 4大门，一是下属们不敢拦，淡岛世理等人只能嘴上劝着周防美琴说自家室长还有工作要做但是又打不过她，二是周防美琴怎么说也是女人，宗像又不好真的跟她起矛盾，这些修养他还是有的。  
接过周防美琴扔过来的头盔看到她已经坐上机车朝自己勾了勾手指：“上来。”  
宗像最后还是妥协了。  
伸手环上对方纤细的腰叹了口气：“还请您能考虑一下我的心情。”  
周防美琴自然而然地摸上他的手调笑着：“喂，抓紧点，不然把你甩出去我可不管啊。”  
心跳有些快，毕竟是年轻貌美又帅气，宗像总觉得从听到对方刚才那句调笑开始心跳声就一直充斥在耳边聒噪着。  
因为周防美琴的关系，宗像经常会光顾Bar Homra。  
听着十束因为兴趣收集来的音乐唱片放上一曲蓝调，点上一杯Rob Roy浅浅地呡上一口再冲旁边的红发男人吐槽。  
“野蛮人。”宗像没头没尾地这么说了一句。  
“哦。”又不是第一次听他这么说，周防尊自顾自喝面前的Turkey也不管他。  
“您能不能管管令妹？”  
周防皱眉，怎么说这也算家事，草薙说说也就算了，听宗像这么说总有点别扭：“我在管。”  
“然后您教她飙车？”宗像承认自己有点生气，一是气愤周防丝毫没有兄长的样子，二是气愤他竟然还觉得自己尽到了责任。  
“我没教，她自己学的。”  
草薙出云领着大家出去了，酒吧里只有他们两个，气氛很安静。  
“令妹好像从来没穿过bra……”宗像回想起坐在后座不小心碰到柔软的胸部时就一阵脸红。  
“嗯，她不喜欢。”  
“问题不是这个吧？”这是一个兄长应该说出来的话吗？溺爱也请有个度？基本常识总要有吧？思来想去想到周防尊本人的常识似乎同样稀缺，果真是兄妹。  
无言地喝光高脚杯里的酒液，起身想要离开，周防看他今天喝得有点多不禁问了一句：“要送你吗？”  
“不用……”宗像看了眼周防，他们长得还真像啊，毕竟双胞胎嘛，玫瑰红色的头发和鎏金色的眼瞳还有一张漂亮的脸。  
很英气同样也很美，只见过周防尊的人是无论如何都不会把这张脸与“美”这个字联系起来的，见过周防美琴之后仿佛一切都变得那么理所当然，怎么会有这样的一对兄妹啊，既强大地如同怪物又漂亮地像是天上的造物，就连坚定的唯物主义者宗像礼司都开始怀疑上帝并不存在这一命题的真实性了。  
不知道是不是脑子被酒精催眠了有些不清楚，湛紫色的眼睛里有些湿润灯光下泛着光亮缓缓地靠近露出一脸疑惑表情的周防尊。  
“哥，我回……”门口的迎客铃叮当作响，周防美琴暴力地推开厚重的酒吧门另一只手还给自己扇着风，现在又渴又热要是周防在喝Turkey的话就抢他的一口，视线落在吧台看到令人震惊的一幕，震惊到她后面那些话全部咽了回去。  
从她这个角度来看宗像礼司俯下身捏着周防尊的下巴正在接吻，实际上宗像只是有点幻视想要摸一摸周防的脸确认一下，只是没想到靠得太近了，周防也没有躲，然后不小心碰在了一起。听到动静两人都看向门口，看到周防美琴一脸捉奸的表情。  
周防美琴脸色有些糟糕：“哥，是我先来的。”  
宗像看到门口站着的红发女人才终于清醒了：“我只是在跟周防喝酒……”  
周防当然知道自己妹妹喜欢宗像礼司，要不然为什么三天两头跑去骚扰人家，只是也说不好为什么自己刚才看到宗像凑过来第一反应不是推开他。  
周防美琴踩着高跟鞋气势凌人地走了进来揪着宗像的领口强势地吻上宗像的薄唇，周防手里捏着还没烧完的烟看着面前自己亲妹妹和刚跟自己嘴唇亲密接触过的男人接吻还真是心情复杂。  
黏合的双唇分开，周防美琴舔了舔嘴唇上的水光：“这样就持平了，就算是孪生哥哥我也不会让出去。”  
周防尊默默扶额，好像真的有点太过娇纵她了。  
而刚刚和女性的嘴唇胸部亲密接触过的宗像礼司现在有点搞不清状况。

fin.


End file.
